


Klaine Advent Prompt #23: Year

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Does contain spoilers for Season 6.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Prompt #23: Year

**Author's Note:**

> Does contain spoilers for Season 6.

“Okay, so what have you been most grateful for this year?” Blaine asks as he pours the wine into a tall glass and hands it over to Kurt, who looks thoughtful at the question.

“What have I been most grateful for this year?” Kurt ponders aloud. 

Blaine can see the tiny lights from their Christmas tree reflected in Kurt’s eyes. Blaine pours some wine into his own glass and sets the bottle down on the ground next to him. He moves in closer as he waits for Kurt’s answer. 

Tonight had been kind of spontaneous, Kurt had come home with pizza and wine wanting to finally put up their Christmas tree.

"Blaine it’s two weeks until Christmas, we have to do this now!"

So they had done just that, and now they find themselves sitting next to it on the floor, looking up at how perfectly them it is. Blaine loves it.

“I would think my answer is pretty obvious.” Kurt says gently, his fingers stroking the back of Blaine’s hand. His gaze is directed downward and Blaine knows without looking (though he looks anyway) what is drawing Kurt’s focus.

His wedding ring. The ring Kurt had placed on Blaine’s finger just months earlier.

Smiling at that Blaine puts his glass down and reaches over, cupping his husband's cheek, before leaning in and kissing Kurt. 

“Yeah, it is pretty obvious.” Blaine states pulling away and looking into his husband’s eyes.

Kurt takes a sip from his glass before he too sets it aside.

“I was so afraid I’d lost you for good." He starts. "I mean after the year we’d had before here in New York, and then when I went back to Lima and you were with—“

Blaine puts his finger to Kurt’s lips, silencing him.

“I thought I’d lost you too, Kurt." He says, making sure Kurt keeps looking at him. "But you want to know what made me realize that wasn't true?”

Quirking his eyebrow, Kurt tilts his head curiously. “What?”

“It was when I realized, that even through all the fighting and arguing we continued to do, even when you broke off our engagement and ended it between us…You never once said goodbye to me. Not once.”

Kurt feels his breath leave him quickly when he realizes that Blaine was right, he had never uttered those words.

Blaine smiles at his husband and takes his hand in his own while continuing, “I wanted to give up, because everything seemed so hopeless, and I came close. But then I remembered everything we had shared together, everything that happened at Dalton and then at McKinley, and it reminded me of the reasons I fell in love with you. And then I remembered that day you told me you were never saying goodbye to me, and despite everything you said when you broke things off with me, not once did you say goodbye.”

Kurt has tears in his eyes, and he is quick in pulling Blaine forward by the neck, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. 

Kurt pushes away slowly, just enough for him to whisper, “And I never will.”


End file.
